Gryffindor Angel
by Rae7910819
Summary: Hermione Granger shows up to the End of the Year Ball on the arm of famous Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker, Viktor Krum. What are Severus' thoughts on the matter?


Disclaimer: Not my characters. If they were, I'd be rich by now. Not J.K.

*****

How do you tell an Angel you don't believe in God?

Because that's exactly what she was, an Angel.

She couldn't be anything else. She was so damn beautiful, so enchanting in her blood red robes that hugged every curve on her body. He was staring, he knew it, but then so was half the school population. No one expected her, the bookworm, to show up looking drop dead gorgeous, let alone with Viktor Krum, famous Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker. Severus gritted his teeth and forced himself to tear his eyes away. Swearing under his breath, he swept from the Great Hall, away from the End of the Year Ball, away from Hermione Granger. Still, her image burned in his mind like a brand. She had grown, most definitely, into a fine example of womanhood.

Even the war with the Dark Lord and his followers hadn't stopped that. He could remember that clearly: how the Death Eaters and Voldemort had invaded Hogwarts, how they were practically ambushed by the Order and most of the staff and students of the school, how Harry had finally brought down the Dark Lord, how several people on their side had disappeared.

_Nobody had been able to find Miss Granger and several others after the battle. Professor Snape, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin were charged to search the grounds, to look for those who had vanished. The professor wandered into the Forbidden Forest, a feeling deep in his gut guiding him farther in. After walking for about five minutes, he'd begun to hear something that sounded like muffled cries and talking. He stalked toward the sounds, hoping to avoid detection, and broke into a small clearing. His jaw nearly dropped as his mind was forced to focus on the scene laid out before him. It was Hermione, but she wasn't alone. Lucius Malfoy was there too. Somehow he had bested her. He'd managed to strip her naked and bind her magically to the forest floor. The professor had to take several deep breaths before he could recompose himself._

Severus Snape swept forward silently and drew his wand to point it at the back of Lucius' head. His eyes met Hermione's the second before he spoke. "My, my. What do we have here?" His voice did not betray his shock at seeing the glassy, hopeless look he had glimpsed in her cinnamon eyes.

Lucius jumped at the sound of Severus' voice, and turned to face him slowly over Hermione's bare and bruised chest. He relaxed when he saw it was him. "Just having a bit of Mudblood sport. I don't suppose you care to join? I've had her once already. Did you know she was a virgin?" Hermione had closed her eyes and turned her face away at Lucius' words.

"Lucius, I think you should get off her and drop your wand. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

"Severus, old friend, what are you playing at?"

"Lucius, I said get up! The Dark Lord is dead. Potter destroyed him; there's nothing left. Not even ashes." He watched Lucius' face as it sank in. His ever calm, suave persona melted away and something akin to panic took over.

"He's dead?" His voice was high pitched. "You! Traitor! How could you?! Everything we've been through, everything! And it was all a lie!" He stood to face Severus, not realizing his wand was lying forgotten next to his feet. His eyes had taken on that look animals get when they're cornered and ready to fight tooth and nail to get away.

He sprang after Severus, kicking his own wand farther away. Severus had no time to cast a spell as Lucius landed on top of him, knocking them down onto the forest floor. It was all he could do to deflect Lucius' blows. He'd barely managed to get in a punch when he heard a voice and a loud popping sound. The man on top of him had vanished, and Severus sat up, surprised. He caught a glance of something small and white flashing off into the dark, before turning to look at Hermione.

She was standing, holding Lucius' wand in her hand. Her face was pale and tear-stained, and a bruise was forming around her left eye. She swayed slightly, and he stood and rushed over to her, catching her just before she fell. She had fainted. Holding her up with one arm, he used the other to wrap his robes around her cold form. He gently laid her on the ground so he could find his own wand and possibly hers if it was here. It wasn't. Lucius must have destroyed it. He grabbed the two that were his and Lucius' and pocketed them. Then he gently lifted Hermione and held her close as he made his way back to the castle.

Severus had, without realizing it, walked out of the castle and to the lake. He had been far too absorbed in his thoughts to notice. However, he did take notice now. Severus let his eyes rest upon the reflection of the moon in the water. It was pretty, but nothing compared to her. He couldn't fool himself though. There was no way she could, or would, care about him. He was hideous, spiteful, and nearly 20 years her senior. He was also her greasy git of an ex- teacher. He sighed and lowered himself onto the grass underneath a willow that overlooked the lake. It was one of his favorite places to go when he needed to think, or just to be alone.

He sat there, recalling every detail of her from earlier. Her dress robes were revealing, but modest at the same time. They had left her neck and shoulders bare, flowing down to end just above her knees. Her already long legs were made longer by black heels. She had also worn black gloves that went to her elbows, and a matching choker. Her soft chestnut hair had been loose and tamed into waves that brushed the top of her rear. She hardly looked the 18 years she was; indeed, she had looked to be a good five years older.

His head jerked to the side as a soft sound interrupted his thoughts, his eyes falling on a figure coming close. He stood, hand going to the wand in his pocket. Shoulders tense, he waited for it to come closer. The figure stepped into a patch of moonlight and his breath caught in his chest.

It was her.

He took his hand from his pocket, but didn't relax. She stopped, almost within arms' reach, and looked at him. Neither of them spoke for awhile, then her quiet voice broke the silence.

"I never did get to thank you. You saved me. I... I guess I was kind of embarrassed afterwards. I didn't want to remember for the longest time. But... I still didn't get to thank you." She stepped closer, hips swaying slightly.

He swallowed hard and struggled to find something to say. "Miss Granger, won't- Your shoes, you're going to fall. Why did you come out here? Silly girl..." He stopped as her face was inches from his, his eyes looked into hers. What he saw was so different from the look he had seen as she had lain beneath Malfoy. They were full of a heat he didn't want to identify. She took another step towards him, bringing her body up against his, his hands automatically going to her hips to steady them. He opened his mouth to say something else, but found it smothered by a soft mouth. A small tongue slipped inside his open lips and he began to kiss her back. He pulled her closer to him, and felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck.

Finally, he pulled his head back to breathe. When he could think straight again, he looked into her eyes. "What about Krum?"

She smiled. "He only came with me because I promised to set him up with Parvati. He prefers darker, more feminine girls. We're just friends." His heart skipped a beat; dare he hope? The question must have shown on his face, because she said, "Professor- no, Severus. I've only ever wanted you. You are, after all, my knight in..." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, my knight in dark armor." She smiled again, amused at herself this time.

"Oh. Hermione, what did you do to him?"

"Malfoy? I did the first thing that popped into my head. I transfigured him into a rabbit.

He couldn't help it; he smiled. Maybe he would believe in God.

*****

Author's Note: Special thanks to my Beta, Good_Witch. The line 'How do you tell an Angel you don't believe in God?' is from the song Angel by Blue October. This fic was originally posted over on Ashwinder. I've been asked several times, "Why a rabbit?" My answer: His white hair reminded her of their white fur, and she wanted him harmless.


End file.
